islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
Salman Ibn al-Farasi
The story of Salman the Persian In the name of God the Merciful Recall the story of Islam, Salman the Persian prophet may Allah be pleased with him, Salman the Persian was a man of Varca sapling, his father was Dehqan village, leader of peasant farmers there. The severity of fear for what was get it out of the house is small, the severity of fear it was condemning him in the house he says, he tells himself that, as the Parsee said and worked in the Parsee, and then he said it I want to sent me that his estate (his father took him the first career walk out in it) said Fmrrt Church of the Christian church, where I heard their voices as they prayed claimed he wants to find out more what they are doing for these delayed until his father returned to the White explained to his father what he thought were afraid to leave the Parsee and embrace Christianity, he said Vqadenei and started on my feet, then a restriction in Hpsoni home. Sent news of the church pastor, who told us that they came from the Levant. He said to them before they go to the Levant said, I want to see them I threw off the iron from my legs and went out with them until I came to Syria, he went to the Levant escaped from sapling to the Levant Akhawarnp with those who were at that time, the gold when the Bishop of the Church. I went to said I told him that I may like this religion and I loved being with you and serve you in your church and learn from you Vosali you, "said Salman the Persian enter the master says she entered with him was a bad man to give charity and tell them where Ergbhm If something has amassed treasure for himself and did not give the poor to collect seven chests (a few tanks six) had 42 cans of gold he had amassed seven chests of gold and paper (paper is silver) said Obgdth hated deeply when I saw him make one of them even sold to the Jews they took him with them on the land of Hijaz, and one of them, another one told him of the show me after your death, including what Tomrni Tusini. Brown said no, and God knows what has become one of such people we command you that Toite (now I can not tell you one has to go), but may keep time religion of the Prophet's envoy Ibrahim near the time of any debt envoy Ibrahim land of the Arabs come to the land of the Dispersion free throws Penthma sieve, the signs are obvious. Gives descriptions of the Prophet immigrants in the city of Mount Ayr Mount Thor and their palm it would be an immigrant Messenger of Allah peace be upon him to it, and the signs do not appear obvious to the people eating the gift of charity and does not eat do not eat charity Prophet, the Seal of Prophethood between his shoulders so if you can go to that country, then do . The Levant, and am looking over my land, a group of dog (tribe of the sons of a dog) I told them, traders Take me to the land of Arabs and give you Baqrati the sheep of mine and they said yes Voattiytamoha and carried me with them even if you reached the valley villages and Fbaoni threw me for a Jewish man, a slave (slave, made him at this Jewish ) I used him and I saw the palm tree, palm city Faragot felt that the country described to me the authors, who told him that between Aptiha in Mount Ayr Mount Thor in the middle there is a palm. While I am told he has since made him a cousin of the city's Jews Quraizah Fabtani it bought it, wanted to make sure of what is only I had something that the authors have stayed and the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him evening came in place, do not hear it mention (the slave), which I take it from slavery and then migrated to the city, I swear I am in a head race (race sitting on a date palm, which runs the Jewish), Sir, I work for some work and Mr. subway sitting under the Palm as I accept his cousin to stop him, "O So and so fought God and God built Qilp they are meeting Bakaba (Quba party through the city to Mecca) on a man made from Mecca today claim to be a prophet (Jesus Farah Salman) Salman said when he heard Alraadp took me so I thought I am angry with the Sir. Came down from the Palm Fjaltinay say to his cousin, what do you say what do you say? (Want to inquire, reassuring) said Sir Vlkmeni angry punch in the face and then said what you and I accept this on your business and I said nothing but I wanted to Ostthbth what he says, he has been something I have collected (money) When evening came, I took it then went to the Messenger God's peace be upon him, a Bakaba (Quba length of 3 kilometers is not great) I entered it I told him that I heard you had a good man and companions to eat is a need and this is something I had to give in charity (the first thing he wants to clarify) Froitkm more deserving than others of the said Vqrepetth the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him to his companions to eat and grabbed his hand did not eat (the charity) and I said to myself this one, then go out for something were collected (with things) and turning to the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him, and then to the city Jith I told him that I had I saw you do not eat this as a gift for charity and propose marriage, said he ate the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him and ordered his companions, which they ate with him and I said to myself Hattan Tntan - these trademarks, what is left of it? Seal of Prophethood between his shoulders exist. Third, he then came the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him, a Bbakie Algrkd (Muslim cemetery on the east of the Prophet's Mosque - (the people of the city, a cemetery inside the city)) has heard of the funeral of a man and it Osjabh Cmmeltan, sitting in his companions recognized it then Astdbernh (See back) look at the back, and I see the ring that was described to me the authors, and when he saw me the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him Astdbernh knew I turned around and I described to me threw his gown on his back peace be upon him I looked to the ring Frvath Vokppt accept it and weep for me, the Messenger of Allah said, peace be upon him turning, turning it between his hands Vqsst newborn as I told you, O son of Abbas (the novel narrated from Ibn Abbas) Vojb Messenger of Allah peace be upon him to hear that his friends, news of his companions. Then run Salman slavery until his death with the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him Badr one. Salman said, and "The Messenger of God peace be upon him: O author Salman (of Almkatebp) (a person if he wants to Ikateb aged woman to be paid in money and Iatgah) said the authors of three hundred Vkatebt Palm say hello, and then gave him the Messenger of Allah peace be upon him brought him gold, metals (which they call mine) is like an egg (brought him gold, like an egg of minerals).